Clumsy
Chapter One Hello, kits. Wait, you want me to tell you another story? Well, sure. I was walking around the barn, looking for something to do. Suddenly, I had a 'bright idea'. I wanted to cause mischief, being the kit I was. So, I cluttered up the barn with hay. "I know who did this," snarled Barley. I backed farther into the hay loft I was nestling in. He sniffed the hay. "Turtlekit!" I was about to cry in laughter, but I somehow kept it contained. Ravenpaw suddenly raced over. "What's-" he cut himself off when he saw the mess. "Turtlekit!" Chapter Two I raced away, howling with laughter. I didn't care if the two heard me, all I cared was that they couldn't find me. Suddenly, I realized I was in the woods. "Oh..." I stepped forwards. It sloped uphill, so I decided to go. The forest was covered with pinestraw and full of pine trees. It led me out onto a Thunderpath. "Oh StarClan, I better not," I decided. I raced back on the path I had came, but I was met with a turn. I took the left way, which kept going for a while. I was getting encouraged it was the right one but it suddenly came to a dead end. I raced back and took the right one. I started mewling. "Anyone? Help!" Just then, a shadow advanced towards me. Chapter Three I could finally make out the cat. She was black-and-white. "D-don't hurt me," I whispered. The she-cat suddenly realized that I was only a kit. "Oh, sorry. Here, I feel like everything is a threat," she confessed. "What's your name?" I asked. The she-cat was silent for a few heartbeats, but then, she spoke up softly. "My name? O-oh, my name is Gemmie," she mewed, her paws shaking. I padded up to the small cat. "I'm Turtlekit," I squeaked, bouncing. We stood in silence for a little while, listening to the gentle wind in the trees. I was about to leave, when Gemmie suddenly put a paw in front of me. "Don't make any moves," she whispered through gritted teeth. I looked up to see what she was talking about. I would never forget it. It was a white dog with gray patches. It was huge, too. It had one small eye, with one bigger eye. It didn't look like any I had ever seen before. Gemmie suddenly leaped up and scratched it's nose. It's read collar jingled as she ran away, tail tucked between her legs. "Wow," I breathed. I looked up at Gemmie. This she-cat was brave. "Will you help me get home?" Chapter Four I tensed as the she-cat hesitated for a moment. "Okay," she sighed, "I have nothing better to do." I squealed in joy. Gemmie smiled at me. It made me feel happy. As we were walking, Gemmie asked, "What does your home look like?" "It's a barn. Tall, red, and has a black roof. There are two other cats living inside. Barley, a black-and-white tom, and Ravenpaw, a black tom." Gemmie nodded. We padded along in silence the rest of the way. We went by a river. Had I seen this before? I couldn't remember. The reeds clattered together, making loud noises. Wind rushed in the sky. I looked up. Storm clouds were brewing. "We have to get back fast," I blurted out. Gemmie looked confused. "Why? Are you afraid of a little rain?" She teased. With that, thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning crackled. I suddenly ran ahead as rain started whipping my body. My fur was plastered to my sides. Gemmie called out, "Wait!" I didn't listen. Chapter Five I headed into a fog. I turned around, waiting for Gemmie, but I couldn't see her. "Gemmie?" She called. "Over here!" Gemmie's voice seemed to echo all around. I sank to the grass, hopeless. I let the rain batter my pelt. Suddenly, something picked me up. "I've got ya!" It wasn't Gemmie's voice. "Barley?" I looked at him. It was surely the familiar black-and-white pelt. "Thanks," he called to Gemmie. I couldn't see what was happening. Rain was whipping all around me, I couldn't bear to open my eyes. Well, wasn't that scary? I'm glad I'm safe now. Move along, kits, before that happens to you. Category:Series Category:Fanfiction